


Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Anda, admítelo. ¿No es relajante?” preguntó, respirando hondo. “El olor de la sal, el ruido de las olas, la brisa...”“Sigue, Yuya. Voy a empezar a ser celoso del océano.” Chinen se burló de él, apoyándose contra de él. “Bien, no está nada mal, tengo que decírtelo.” suspiró, levantando un poco la cabeza. “Pero no es justo. Estás aquí conmigo, creo que no sería lo mismo a solas.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai

**Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai**

**(Si te abrazo, seguro que no voy a dejarte)**

“Voy a dar un paseo, Yuri. No me esperes despierto, no sé cuándo voy a volver.”

Yuri levantó los ojos de su móvil, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Sabes, estás afortunado que pienso que te pillaría pronto si tuviera que engañarme, o no tomaría muy a la ligera estas escapadas nocturnas.” le dijo, haciendo sonreír al mayor.

“Tendría que saber qué sólo voy con el coche a la playa. Y que nunca te engañaría.” le hizo notar, luego se quedó en el umbras, inseguro. “Pues, estás bien si...”

“Por favor, vete.” Yuri lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No quiero retenerte.”

Se puso en pie, acompañándolo a la puerta; algo en su cara, de todas maneras, hizo hesitar a Yuya.

“Yu, si esa era una manera sutil de investigar, te aseguro que de verdad, nunca...”

“Sé qué no me engañes, idiota.” le dijo el menor, haciendo una mueca. “Sólo es que... cada vez que puedes te vas a Chiba, ¿para hacer _qué_, exactamente? ¿Te quedas allí, miras al océano y vuelves? No entiendo.”

Yuya suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No sé cómo explicarlo, de verdad. Es... bien, va a parecer tonto, pero me relaja. Sabes, probablemente es lo que me mantuvo sano durante los años, con el trabajo y todo.”

“Gracias.” Yuri hizo malas caras, cruzando los brazos.

Takaki sonrió, extendiendo el brazo para acariciarle una mejilla.

“Aparte de ti, claro.” se apresuró a especificar. Pues su cara se iluminó, excitada. “Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ¿Así que puedas ver con tus ojos lo que quiero decir? O puede establecer una vez por todas que soy chiflado y dejarme ser. Todos ganan, de verdad.”

Yuya no parecía convencido.

“No me agrada mucho el océano, de verdad. Tendrías que saberlo.” le dijo.

“El hecho que no supes nadar no significa que no puedas pasar una buena noche con tu novio a una distancia segura del agua.” lo provocó Yuya. “Anda, Yu. Va a ser divertido. No sé porque nunca me ocurrió de pedírtelo.”

“Porque contravendría el propósito de relajarse, supongo. No soy la persona más relajante del mundo.”

Takaki rio bajo, pues dio un beso en los labios de Yuri.

“Lo eres por mí.” le dijo. “¿Pues? ¿Qué piensas?”

Yuri lo miró unos segundos más, luego se encogió de hombros.

“Vale. Supongo de poder venir, sólo esta vez. Ver de qué es todo el lío.” le dijo, volviendo a la habitación para cambiarse. “Oh, y asegúrate de decir a tu amante misterioso que no puedes encontrarlo esta noche porque tu media naranja se interpuso.”

“Estoy seguro que va a ser muy decepcionado.” Yuya siguió la corriente, luego puso una cara de duda. “Yuri, de verdad, yo...”

“No le des más vueltas, Yuu. Sólo me gusta tomarte el pelo.” le aseguró, cerrando la puerta detrás su espalda.

Y aparentemente, tomarle el pelo lo había llevado a querer pasar la noche a la playa.

Tendría que haber aprendido a decir ‘hasta luego’ y meterse en sus malditos asuntos, en el futuro.

~

“¿Sabes qué tenemos mar en Tokyo, verdad?”

Yuya tenía su chaqueta apretada contra de sí, más de muestra que porque tuviera realmente frio.

“Bien, la playa es el punto, ¿no?” preguntó Yuya, su voz alegra.

“No puedo saberlo. Eres tú el experto aquí.” masculló Yuri, siguiéndolo.

Habían ido a Chiba, dado que Yuya había aparentemente decidido que la presencia de su novio merecía algo un poco mejor que su usual vuelta en Odaiba.

“Bien, como experto de digo que hay muchas diferencias.” sonrió a Yuri, llevando un brazo alrededor sus hombros, después de haber averiguado que estaban solos. “Me gusta esto lugar. Es privado, y bajo en la playa está protegido por el viento. Cuando bajamos puedes dejar de actuar, sabes.” sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del menor con el dorso de la mano, encontrándola caliente.

“Vale, vale. No vino aquí para aguarte la fiesta. Vino para toda la experiencia.” le concedió Yuri, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Vamos a ver lo que te saca tan a menudo de mí.”

Bajó una corta escalera que conducía directamente a la playa, mientras Yuya le apretaba la mano para evitar que cayera del camino mal iluminado.

Seguro que no le servía que Yuri se rompiera una pierna y luego vapuleara toda la vuelta a la playa.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Yuya pisó en la arena, descubrió que Yuya tenía razón.

Había algo lindo en ese lugar; los acantilados estaban bastante altos de proteger el trecho de playa, el susurro del viento estaba apenas oíble de allí, y el aire que los alcanzaba estaba agradable.

Dio unos pasos adelante a solas, dejando la mano del mayor, hasta que fue bastante cerca del agua.

Siguió mirándola un poco de tiempo, absorto.

Siempre había visto el océano como algo absolutamente inútil; no le gustaba todo el ritual de ir a la playa, no le gustaba bañarse por nada, y había rechazado de aprender a nadar bien cuando estaba niño, muy a decepción de sus padres.

Extrañamente, de todas formas, le parecía mucho menos amenazador de esta manera. No podía ver el fondo, y todo lo que podía distinguir era un infinito trecho de negro ondulado por el viento.

“Vale.” se giró para mirar a Yuya, que lo estaba observando desde unos metros atrás. “No es mal.” le dijo, antes de volver de él. “¿Ahora qué?”

Yuya le mostró la toalla que tenía en mano con una sonrisita, y la puso en la arena.

“Ahora vienes aquí.” se sentó y tiró a Yuri con él, así que estuviera sentado entre sus piernas, la espalda contra el pecho del mayor. Yuya se asomó adelante, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, y se giró para besarle una mejilla. “Anda, admítelo. ¿No es relajante?” preguntó, respirando hondo. “El olor de la sal, el ruido de las olas, la brisa...”

“Sigue, Yuya. Voy a empezar a ser celoso del océano.” Chinen se burló de él, apoyándose contra de él. “Bien, no está nada mal, tengo que decírtelo.” suspiró, levantando un poco la cabeza. “Pero no es justo. Estás aquí conmigo, creo que no sería lo mismo a solas.”

Yuya lo pensó un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza.

“Sí, es diferente a solas.” envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo y llevando la boca a su oreja. “Esto es mejor, pero.” murmuró, y Yuri sintió un escalofrío bajo la espalda; por el bien de su dignidad, culpó la suave brisa que soplaba sobre ellos.

“¿Viniste aquí tan a menudo esperando que pidiera de acompañarte?” preguntó, enclavándose contra de él, encontrando el calor de su cuerpo muy agradable.

“Vino aquí tan a menudo por las razones que te dije, Yuri. Esto sólo es un bonus.”

Y Yuri no pareció que tener nada que añadir a eso, pues se calló, acurrucado contra de él, dejando que las manos del mayor acariciaran toda la piel que podían encontrar; y era lo más relajante del mundo, pero todavía no lo atribuía sólo al océano.

“No te me duermas.” oyó a Yuya murmurar después de un poco de tiempo, y sólo entonces realizó de haber cerrado los ojos.

“¿Por qué no? Yo puedo dormir y tú puedes disfrutar el océano a solas. Todos ganan.” bromó.

“Creo que no. Ahora que lo experimenté contigo aquí, no pienso de poderlo hacer sin ti.”

Yuri gimió, girándose en su abrazo, metiéndose aún más cerca de él.

“Pues lástima. No podemos hacer esto en la bahía, y rechazo de conducir una hora y media para llegar aquí.”

Yuya se calló unos minutos, luego suspiró.

“Bien...” dijo, inseguro. “No creo que necesito el océano, al final.” besó bajo la mandíbula de Yuri. “Puede ser que seas suficiente para mí.”

Yuri se sentó, sonriendo.

“Eso es todo, Yuu. Me había dicho que podía pasar, y tendría que haberte dado más de crédito. Estás chiflado.”

“Estás hermoso.”

“Los halagos no...” pero no pudo acabar de decirlo, que Yuya había tomado su cara en las manos, dándole un largo beso en los labios.

“No me llevarán a ningún lado, ¿eh?” murmuró el mayor contra sus labios, sonriendo cuando oyó a Chinen gemir por la falta de contacto.

“No lo harán.” dijo el menor, un poco sin aliento. “Eres chiflado.” repitió, y luego sacudió la cabeza. “Pero, bien... lo sabía ya. No puedes sino subir.”

“¿Y cuánto alcancé hoy?” preguntó Takaki, tierno, llevando un dedo bajo el mentón de Chinen.

El menor sonrió y se asomó, besándolo otra vez.

“Bastante que quiero quedarme un poco más.” declaró, y volvió en la posición inicial.

Sabía qué Yuya quería decir algo, y fue feliz que no lo hizo.

Por ahora, todo lo que quería era disfrutar el susurro del viento, el negro del agua, la consistencia de la arena bajo sus pies.

Y su propio personal chiflado. 


End file.
